flandre_scarletfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flandre Utsuho/The Gensokyo Millennium
The Gensokyo Millennium Chapter One: The Beginning of the Millennium to come There I stood, gazing at the moon as its light was reflected just below my feet, thinking about what medicine I shall make tomorrow. I’ve already created so many different medicines like the Hourai Elixir, which will make whomever who drinks upon it, immortal. I can’t think of any new ideas. Maybe if I was just a normal human being that has been on Earth and in Gensokyo for all my life, just maybe I would have an idea, but instead I have to be a Lunarian that was the main medical mind on the moon. Where I come from, I was an instrumental founder of the Lunar society along with Lord Tsukuymi, and I was the person in charge of the Moon’s emissaries to Earth. Now, I’m just devoting myself to my fellow Exile mistress and friend, Kaguya Houraisan, whom was the princess of the Lunarians. Then out of nowhere I heard the footsteps of singed feet behind me. It was Kaguya! “Mokou,” she whined “she’s coming for me!” It’s not like I haven’t seen this before, it happens day after day around here. Mokou is a human that can manipulate fire, and she is the bamboo forest guide. Mokou’s father is the person who prosed marriage to Kaguya, knowing Kaguya she would and did reject Mokou’s father, hence Mokou and Kaguya’s feud for life. I begged Kaguya to return to the Eientei so she could calm down playing her many video games, but she refused and went back into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost to search for Mokou. Later that night, I returned to the Eientei where I met up with Reisen Udongein Inaba, whom is my medicine seller, along with Tewi Inaba. I pondered for a moment, then question Reisen about Kaguya. She replied with a grin on her face, the suspicious grin. “Umm…she came in and took your forbidden Hourai Elixir!” It took me a few seconds to take it all in, and then I darted out the door, heading into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, grasping my bow and arrows in my hand. Kaguya’s done this once before, but what she doesn’t know is if you drink the Hourai Elixir twice, you can die even though you may be immortal! Just as I turned my head ninety degrees to the left, flames arose in the form of a phoenix in the distance, which means Kaguya has finally found Mokou. With knowing that, I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could toward the feuding two. As I arrived, I stay hidden within the brush of bamboo, watching and keeping all focus on the two. “You know Mokou,” Kaguya went on to explain. “You can become even more immortal if you drink the Hourai Elixir twice, which also means you can’t feel pain anymore.” I looked at Mokou’s face after Kaguya gave that explanation of why she had the Hourai Elixir with her. Mokou starred at Kaguya with a common look in her eyes. “I don’t believe that,” Mokou went on. “Even though I wasn’t from the moon like you and Eirin, I know that is a lie!” After that statement from Mokou, I rushed out and grabbed the Hourai Elixir out of Kaguya’s hand. The two stared at me with confusion in the eyes. I went on to clarify what the Hourai Elixir would really do to you if you drank it twice. Kaguya and Mokou nodded their heads, which I do believe that meant that they were holding the feud back for a while. Later, I brought Kaguya back to the Eientei and questioned her on who told her about the Hourai Elixir. She whispered in my ear this one word who I thought would have been the culprit. “Tewi!” Behind me, Tewi appeared, and of course she was smiling which means she obviously has done something wrong. I really wasn’t in the mood to reprimand Tewi today; she always gets me when I’m never in the mood. I sent Kaguya back into her room and made sure to lock the door and all the windows. She sometimes sneaks out in the middle of the night of hunt for Mokou and battle. As soon as I returned to my room, I was out like a light. The following morning, I wondered around my room due to a vision I had last night in my sleep. In my vision I saw Tewi dropping off a watermelon with Yuyuko’s hitaikakushi on in for the banquet at the Hakurei Shrine tonight. Surprisingly, there was no watermelon in sight. Later, I returned to my study and continued pondering on the new medicine I declared that I would make today before the banquet. Just then, Kaguya walked in half asleep, which means she was playing videos games all night. With that, I tried to give Kaguya some of my sleeping aids which she of course didn’t want to take because of the bitterness. Reisen arrived as she usually does every morning to check up on me, but this time she had some important news for me. Reisen alleged that Tewi ran away for some reason in the unknown category, while she was pounding mochi for the banquet tonight. Suspecting that she was going to get herself in a bind, I sent Reisen to go and search for her while I took care of Kaguya. To get someone like Kaguya to take medicine is harder than it seems, especially when the medicine is extremely bitter. After a few tries, I got her to take them by tricking her and telling her that they were mints. No offense… she’s really gullible to fall for that. I mean, they are not even white, they’re black! One o’clock was just above when Tewi rushed in to the Eientei with a watermelon gripped in her arms. She appeared as if she was beaten up by Flandre Scarlet’s “easy” spellcards. “Yuuka,” Tewi complained. “She attacked me after I hid in the sunflowers so Youmu wouldn’t kill me with her sword and Reisen ran the other way so Youmu went after her!” I thought about what she was “trying” to say to me. I do believe she said Yuuka attacked her after she hid in the sunflowers trying to escape death by Youmu, then Reisen found her and ran the opposite way near the cliff with Youmu following her. You can and can’t understand people sometimes! It was around two thirty when Reisen returned, and compared to how Tewi looked when she returned, Reisen was one hundred percent times worse! I knew half of what was going on, but not Reisen’s half. So, I skipped the question asking and figured that she pulled out a spellcard and defeated Youmu. Okay, now you won’t believe what happened next! Youmu ran in holding her sword high and her ghost half floating behind her. “Tewi, you stool my watermelon, its Yuyuko-sama’s, she’ll kill me if I don’t get it back!” I walked in the middle of the three fighting back and forth at each other. Looking at them all, I told everyone to return to their business and to forget this ever happened. Tewi gave the watermelon back to Youmu, and everything was over. Wait! That means my vision was real! Five o’clock was minutes away from hitting Gensokyo in the face, which means the banquet at the Hakurei Shrine was just minutes away! For the banquet, Tewi and the other youkai rabbits prepared mochi, and the Bunbunmaru Newspaper’s Summer Dessert specials. She never got to make the watermelon dessert that she wanted to make since Aya Shameimaru told her about the watermelon. I bet Tewi was pretty devastated when she got the watermelon taken away. Really, I don’t care since she tells lies most of the time. Kaguya woke up shortly after five o’clock so we are going to be a tad late, but she wasn’t tired any more. So, we left when everyone was ready. Finally, we were at the Hakurei Shrine for the banquet! Everyone from Alice Margatroid to Yuyuko Saigyouji was there. All of Gensokyo was here! Kaguya seemed very excited, except for me. I didn’t really have anything to do except follow Kaguya around, and to watch out for Mokou so the two’s feud doesn’t start again. Then, what I feared was staring me dead in the eyes, Mokou. She had found Kaguya and me at the banquet. With knowing that things were going to get juicy fast, I told everyone to go to the Eientei and celebrate the banquet there. Reisen, Tewi, Kaguya and I stayed and we waited for things to get started. Chapter 2: The Dawn of A Fierce Battle between friend and her foe Whenever you look someone dead in the eyes, it means that they are hunting you down or mad at you, for me in this case, it’s both. Mokou’s mad at me for interfering with their “personal” feud between her and Kaguya. She’s also trying to hunt me down for the same reason. Kaguya, after a while, noticed Mokou now staring at her dead in the eyes. The two walked up to each other, nodded heads, shaked hands, and each took one step back! The sky began to grow dark and dull, and the ground seemed to fade along with the sky. I could tell in a heartbeat that someone was going to get killed in this fight. Mokou’s anger grew as her flames began to take the shape of a phoenix, and Kaguya began to enrage with anger as well and formed her spellcard form. The two were ready to battle until they were as old as Yukari Yakumo. Just then… It started. Kaguya and Mokou were going back and forth using spellcards, and danmakus. Everywhere you would look was lit in flames. Trees were falling, rivers were over flowing! It was a nightmare that came to life! It was the end of Gensokyo! I knew I had to do something to save my fellow exile mistress, but I didn’t know what to do! Then I thought back to yesterday about what Tewi had told Kaguya about drinking the Hourai Elixir twice. Tewi can bring good fortune and sometimes she lies, sometimes she doesn’t. I walked up to Tewi and asked her if it was true. She stated that it was true, and she didn’t grin or smile with no signs of lying so I trusted her. I flew back to the Eientei as fast as I could. Everyone stared at me as I took foot on the ground. Sakuya Izayoi ran up to me then hugged me, gripping on as tight as she could. As were in the hug, I could feel her shaking in my grasp. Sakuya told me that everyone was freaking out about the battle between Kaguya and Mokou, everyone at the Eientei could see and feel what was going on. As everyone continued on with the banquet, Sakuya and I ran into my study where the Hourai Elixir lay hidden. I grasped it into my hand, and took off with Sakuya behind me. Kaguya and Mokou’s battle was intensifying harshly. As Sakuya and I arrived, we could see that the two were giving it all that they got. Mokou and Kaguya looked like they had been hit with one of Flandre Scarlet’s “lunatic” spellcards! I dashed up to Kaguya and handed her the Hourai Elixir out of Mokou’s sight, and she knew that she had to drink it. I whispered into her ear what the plan was which was for her to drink the Hourai Elixir so that she can’t feel pain anymore, and when Mokou uses a spellcard on her, she won’t feel it and Mokou will get upset and leave! Kaguya agreed to the plan and drank the Hourai Elixir in Mokou’s view. Mokou started laughing since she “thought” she knew what would happen if you drink it twice, but she didn’t. Kaguya screamed that she felt weird which told Mokou to take her shot. Mokou angled herself at Kaguya as she faced me trying to talk to me. Then… Mokou fired. Kaguya turned before her shot hit her, then she vanished into thin air. I ran out in front of Mokou where Kaguya was standing. I feel to my knees crying and screaming Kaguya! Mokou calmed down as soon as she witnessed the first tear come out my eye. Mokou ran up to me, grabbed me, and carried me back to the Eientei. Sakuya followed behind us. When we got there, everyone once again stared at Mokou, Sakuya, and I. Mokou and Sakuya explained to everyone why I was crying, then everyone understood and looked away. Mokou took me out of her grasp, and watched me run into my study. I couldn’t take the fact that I just lost my best friend. Mokou rushed in after me, and sat next to me. She began to speak. “If it makes you feel better, I can stop battling Kaguya for a while when and if she comes back.” I slapped her across the face, not knowing that she was being serious and not funny. This reminded me about Tewi. I darted out of the Eientei and ran back to the Hakurei Shrine where Tewi and Reisen were. As soon as I reached the Shrine, I grabbed Tewi and threw her into a tree! I didn’t know what to do since it was her fault that Kaguya was gone. Tewi seemed confused. “I…I… I don’t know what went wrong,” Tewi continued. “She drank some which should have kept her where she was, she couldn’t have died!” I still didn’t believe Tewi so I put her to the true test. I told Reisen to follow with plan F, which meant for her to go and get Flandre Scarlet, but Tewi had no idea what plan F was. Reisen left seconds later to go on with plan F. When Reisen returned, she had brought Flandre Scarlet with her. Why she brought Flandre Scarlet and not somewho else is because Flandre Scarlet get the truth out of anyone, and I mean that literally. Tewi was shocked so see Flandre, and tried to flee. The second Tewi moved her foot, Flandre appeared right infront of her. Tewi began to sweat with fear, she knew what would happen if she was to lie to Flandre. Tewi began to speak. “Flandre, I’m teliing you that I did not lie to Eirin about the Hourai Elixir.” Flandre turned her head toward Eirin and began to speak. “Tewi is telling the truth, there is no signs that she is lying to me.” Flandre looked back at Tewi, walked closer to her, and shook her hand. She was gone in minutes. To here that Tewi wasn’t lying from Flandre Scarlet was a shock to me, Tewi almost never tells the truth. I’m puzzled, Kaguya couldn’t have died or else blood would have been where she was standing, and she couldn’t have ran away since there were no footsteps! Above me, then clouds rolled out of the way of the moon, and the full moon’s shine landed upon me. In a flash, I was gone! I slowly openned my eyes to be in the Lunar capital of the moon. Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime, or my former students, were standing right infront of me. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were bleeding near the wrists. While jumping to conclusions, I began to freak out a little for me to here a faint cry for help from a voice that appeared to be Kaguya’s. Kaguya ran up to me, huged me as tight as she could and whispered in my ear. “Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime are mad at you!” I pushed Kaguya away from me, and turned to find Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime staring at me once again. I grabbed them both by the scruffs of their necks and looked at them with an angry look in my eyes. They tried to force me to let go by using their terrible spellcards on me, but then I remembered that I had two extra sleep aids in the pocket of my dress. I stuck my fingers searching around for them in my pocket, until I had reached them. I grabbed the sleeping aids, two one and each hand, and feed them to Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime. In seconds they appeared to be dead lying to the moon’s surface. Since I was the founder of the Lunar capital, I knew the ups and downs, the lefts and rights, everything about this place. Kaguya and I were able to escape just before they woke open and realized the fact that we were gone. Before we touched down on the Earth, we paused in our decent to see Mokou crying and creating a shrine to Kaguya, thinking that she was dead. Mokou began to scream. “KAGUYA! Why did you leave me here alone without anyone to feud with day after day? Did I really kill you? If you can hear me, answer me please!” Mokou was able to calm herself down; she stood up, and left the scene as if it never happened at all. Kaguya continued on was her decent back to the solid ground. She tried to land as close as she could to Mokou, and she did. Kaguya began to say her catch phrase right behind Mokou. “Bring it on ding dong!” Mokou paused in her sad stroll turned around, ran up to Kaguya, and hugged her! I returned back to the Eientei thinking that Kaguya could handle herself now, yet I still pondered. Why did Watatsuki no Toyohime and Watatsuki no Yorihime trap me on the moon along with Kaguya? The only reason I would think to be reasonable would be that they got jealous of me devoting myself to Kaguya. I started to think that they forgot that I was exiled from the moon, which means I’m never allowed to return unless brought by partner that has never been exiled before and currently live on the moon. MORE TO COME SOON... Category:Blog posts